Measured Steps:  What's in a Name?
by Firetop
Summary: Where did the name Jocelyn come from?  Jocelyn is now 7.


**A/N:** Well here's another Jocelyn story. This one is short, but I had people ask why the name Jocelyn. And yes, this is how I came up with the name. Thank you to everyone who has continued to read and review these stories. I'm still working on stuff, and will post sporadically.

* * *

"Daddy, how come I'm named Jocelyn?" Jocelyn Chase asked looking up from her homework. She was sitting the conference room at her father's job. It was one of those rare moments that had her dad, aunt and uncles all in the room.

"What?" Robert Chase answered looking up from his crossword puzzle book.

Jocelyn got off the chair and walked over to him. Just 7 she was still small enough to sit in her daddy's lap. He was more than happy to pick her up and put her there. "At school today we were talking. Sara said she was named after her grandmother, Christy said the same thing. Johnny was named after his daddy and grandpa. Sean was named after his daddy who died. I want to know who I was named after. Was grandmas name Jocelyn?"

"My mother's name was Alice, I don't know about Darlene, but I don't think that's how she picked your name." Chase sat back with a smile on his face as it hit him why his daughter was named Jocelyn.

_Flashback_

Robert crawled back under the blanket with the bowl of freshly microwaved popcorn. Darleen already had the remote in her hand, finger hovering above play. "You ready?"

"Yes. This better be good." He arranged the blanket so it was around both their shoulders.

"This is one of my favorite movies." She said as the opening credits of _A Knights Tale_ started.

"The guy sounds more Aussie than British." Robert commented half way through the movie.

"He is Australian. Named Heath Ledger. Kind of reminds me of you. Same blond hair and accent. And just as cute." She said leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"What did you think?" Darleen asked as the movie finished. The bowl of popcorn was now empty and sitting on the coffee table. Darleen was leaning against Robert with her eyes half closed.

"Not bad. Interesting story especially with the Prince of Wales and the idea of the war going on. But it was kind of predictable that he was going to beat the bad guy. The music was a little off kilter for me."

"You kidding me. The music is one the best part of the movie."

"It didn't fit the time period and neither did Jocelyn's costumes."

"I guess they tried to appeal to the younger crowd with that." Darleen conceded.

"But it wasn't half bad. I would watch it again if it was on television." He added, not wanting to upset his girlfriend. "Let's go to bed. I'll clean up in the morning." He said standing up.

They were both lying in bed, almost asleep when Darleen spoke again. "Jocelyn has to be my favorite character."

"And why is that?"

"She gets to wear all those cool clothes and she gets the cute Australian."

"Something you both have in common." Robert said rolling over to kiss the woman lying next to him.

"I love the name Jocelyn. When I have children I want to name my daughter Jocelyn." Darleen said drifting off to sleep.

"It's a pretty name." Robert concurred as he soon followed her.

_End Flashback_

"Sometimes people just choose names they like."

"So no one had the name before me?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Is that okay?" Chase asked, unsure at how Jocelyn was going to react. He still had to tread carefully with her emotions at times. Especially when it came to her mother.

"I guess. When I have babies I'm going to name them after people I know." She said after a moment. She then climbed off her father's lap and headed back to her books.

House waited till Jocelyn left to use the bathroom before approaching Chase. They had all heard the exchange between the man and his child. "You know why that woman named her Jocelyn."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chase tried to cover. He saw he had now had Cameron and Foreman looking at him too.

"I saw it in your face. You were remembering something before."

"Ever see the movie _A Knights Tale_?" Chase knew that House wouldn't let him be and he didn't want Joss to hear the reason.

"That's how she got the name?" Cameron seemed shocked.

"She likened me to Heath Ledger once. I guess she didn't forget me." Chase shrugged a distant look in his eyes.

"She's named after a fictional character?" Foreman commented.

"I'm sure there are some famous Jocelyn's out there." House commented. "Next time she asks you can always look up online famous people with the same name."

"Yeah. I guess. I need a walk. Look after her for me." And Robert left the room.

Standing up on the roof he looked up into the sky. The sun was just setting at the moment. Looking at the horizon and the pinks and purples in the sky his thoughts strayed to Darleen. He loved her. He really did. If she hadn't been cheating on him, he would have stayed with her, even possibly had married her.

"Why didn't you come look for me when she was born?" He asked the sky as he had done time and time before. "I would have taken care of both of you. If you didn't want her or me you could have left her for me. I would have taken care of her, no questions ask."

He stopped looking down below before looking back up. "I hope that what ever chased you to drugs and alcohol has stopped now. I hope you are looking down and watching out for Joss now. I'm doing the best I can. I just hope you are happy now." Chase wiped the tear from his cheek and headed back inside. His princess was inside waiting for him.

* * *

**Disclaimer: House and the characters you recognize don't belong to me. Jocelyn Chase is mine though. A Knights Tale is also not mine. No money just sanity is being made from this.  
**


End file.
